mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cloudy13/MySims Musical
The castmates are dropped off by a bus to the set witch looks really rundown.The host Cloudy picks them up in a cart and gives them a tour of their new temporary home. It is revealed the losing castmates will walk the " Walk of Shame into the Lame-o-sine." As they are driving around the set, Cloudy begins to talk about how this was once a set for a monster movie, until the star had some "problems". As it turns out, the star is not an actress, as Summer assumes, but rather a mechanical resembling a dinosaur, wearing a motion-sensitive suit, controls the monster, as Cloudy explains how the first challenge is to race to a set of trailers and get the music notes before the monster can catch them. Everyone, except Paul (who has fainted), races off the cart and hurries toward the trailers with the monster in hot pursuit. One by one, each castmate is deposited into a moon bounce when the monster catches them in short order. Soon, only Roxie Road is left. When Chef finally locates him, the monster attempts to pick him up to put him in the moon bounce. However, Roxie Road had leftover ice cream and threw it at the monster, and the monster breaks down, leaving Roxie Road to find the trailers. One hour later, Roxie Road finds the other castmates and releases them from the moon bounce by pricking it with a needle. Then they go to the second part of the challenge. The first sign of Summer and Violets's conflict appears in MySims Musical. As each castmate enters the new mess hall Cloudy explains how the teams will be divided into boys versus girls, they then see a delicious-looking feast set upon some tables. T.O.B.O.R. erupts into a feeding frenzy, thinking it is an eating contest, and eats everything on the table. Cloudy, amused, explains how the food was plastic and foam core and the challenge was to find the key hidden inside the "food". Then T.O.B.O.R. burps up the key, and wins the challenge for his fellow males. For winning the reward, T.O.B.O.R. gets to choose from two trailers where the boys will bunk and where the girls will bunk. As it turns out, one of the trailers had been crushed under the monster's feet during the first challenge, and the guys assume that T.O.B.O.R. will choose the unharmed trailer. Instead,Owen chooses the crushed one (saying that "it had more character"). The guys start yelling at him until Cloudy makes the monster (now repaired) crush the other trailer as well. Later, the trailers are fixed and the castmates figure out where they'll be sleeping. The boys decide with relative ease, Vic sharing a bunk with Leaf, Paul calls a bunk and Goth Boy calls the one under his, leaving T.O.B.O.R. alone. No one wants to share a bunk bed with Violet, so the girls draw makeup brushes (there were no straws) to see who will bunk where. Summer and Poppy share a bunk, Yuki and Roxie share, leaving Violet with two bunks of her own, and with Summer saying "Yeah, we really need to work on our math." Later, early in the morning, Chris yells into a megaphone to wake the castmates up, and asks what will be in store for the castmates in the next episode. As the closing line, he says, "Cloudy out!" Off-screen, the monster roars and Chris asks if someone "will please put a wrap on that monster." MyEgg Alien The castmates are eating breakfast while Cloudy comes in and explains the challenge. Cloudy says the challenge is to find MyEggs from Ailens, then bring them back to the trailers. He also says Chef Gino will be playing the role of Mama Alien and will be hunting them. Summer, meanwhile, is having trouble with Violet as she and Goth Boy happily chat about alien movies.The cast are then sent into a sci-fi set and split into groups. All the girls partner up, while the boy partner up. Summer and Violet partner up and continue to fight. Chef Gino tries to shoots the two girls, then screams for their life. The teams all split and search for the eggs, but they are having much trouble with Violet and Summer making too much noise while fighting. They both try to partner up with the boys team, but T.O.B.O.R. shoos them away (since girl that fight usually go first in alien movies). Meanwhile Chef Gino dressed as an alien is hunting them with paintball guns filled with green paint (alien slime). Chef Gino begins his attack on one group and Leaf is shot and eliminated first. Goth Boy then feels bored and begs Chef Gino to eliminate him so he can go to the trailers, to which Chef Gino agrees. Yuki stays behind to hold off Chef Gino while Violet makes a run for it. Chef Gino and Yuki cast aside their little guns and fight with large paint cannons. Though Yuki fights hard, Chef Gino eventually defeats her. Violet and Summer meanwhile are so busy fighting that they don't notice Chef Gino sneak up on them. They attempt to run, but are easily eliminated. In another part of the set, the boys wander into a room, where Chef traps them and dumps a truck load of slime on them through the pipes and eliminates all three of them at once. Poppy and Roxie find the MyEggs and prepare to make a run for it; and made it out safely but Chef Gino get trapped in that same room. The two girls make it out of the room with the eggs, but Cloudy (playing the role of the military) drops some slime bombs on them. They take cover, and none of them gets hit. They both get the MyEggs and win the challenge, which forces them to pick their opposing teams. Cloudy then comes out with gilded MySims for the first and most intense ceremony. Roxie and Poppy were first to get one because they won the challenge. Everyone got one except 3 castmates who were Vic Vector, Summer, and Violet! Then Cloudy called out Violet's name witch led to Summer and Vic's elimination! Vic walked sadly into the Lame-O-sine while Summer cheered I'm O-U-T! Music On Set The episode begins with each of the cast mates sleeping in their bunk beds before they are rudely awoke by Cloudy. They are told that today they'll learn how tough being on set production is and that is not all red carpet and fame. Violet mentions that she can handle it since she had a job at a petting zoo, but unlike what other people said about working there, she had to take care of the funny things animals did, which reminds Cloudy that it's time Roxie and Poppy to pick teams. They both are nervous as they don't want to get all mean or anything. The choosing starts off with Poppy, going boy then girl. Poppy picks Paul, witch was the person Roxie was going to pick. Spitefully, Roxie chooses T.O.B.O.R, which of course was Poppy's next pick. Poppy's next choice is Violet and Roxie chooses Yuki. Poppy chooses Leaf and Roxie chooses Goth Boy. Once the teams are settled, Chris announces that Poppy's team will be known as the Screaming Music Notes and Roxie's team the Killer Rockers. They are brought to a lot filled with studio props and a trailer and Cloudy informs them that their first challenge is moving the equipment up a huge hill. The two teams race nearly neck and neck. When Roxie was going up the hill, she nearly falls, but T.O.B.O.R. catches her. Poppy seeing this becomes angry, and due to her anger, she doesn't look where she's going and falls down. Roxie goes to help her up, but is beaten there by Leaf. Back at the base of the hill, it was down to the final item, the trailer. Poppy asks Paul to help pull the trailer up the hill, convincing him that if he helps, he'll get to get a rare green flower. But he refuses, afraid someone might get hurt. His refusal allows the Killer Rockers to reach the top first. The Killer Rocks are going to sing for their musical, and the Screaming Gaffers are going to play guitar. But the team who came on top was the Screaming Musical Notes who rocked the guitars. The Killer Rockers failed to rock and fell flat. Then it was time for the elimanation witch meant one person from the losing team would be going home! At the elimination ceremony, Sim Awards's are given out to everyone but Roxie Road and Goth Boy. Cloudy announces that Roxie has been voted out. After insisting she won't leave since she is the team captin, Cloudy then has two men escort her to the Lame-o-sine (possibly to make sure she goes and doesn't start something). They then toss her into the car and as it drives away, she reminds the others that they will pay. Dance Off Bogus The cast mates are once again getting their breakfast. T.O.B.O.R. discovers that Goth Boy unscrewed the tops of the salt and pepper shakers, causing the entire container of salt and pepper to fall on his eggs. T.O.B.O.R. tosses the spices over his shoulder (where it lands on Violet who gets salt in her eyes and pepper up her nose causing her to sneeze). Goth Boy walks over to T.O.B.O.R. and takes and dumps the eggs off his plate which lans on him causing mishaps (because T.O.B.O.R. is a robot). Meanwhile, Poppy and Yuki are sitting down to breakfast with offerings for Leaf. Poppy brought bacon while Yuki brought facon. Each girl argued about who's offering was better until Leaf tells them he accepts them both. They choose to just sit there and watch Leaf eat instead of eat something themselves. Poppy is then shown in the confessional making friendship bracelets obsessing over Leaf and his guitar. Cloudy then comes in and announces that this week's genre is a teen surfing movie (which no one except Paul is familiar with). The two teams will compete in three challenges followed by a beach party for the winning team. Poppy (who claims to have won the Dance-o-rama many times). Poppy's performance was considered poor by the rest of her teammates (except Paul), while T.O.B.O.R. was getting cheers with his robot dance. However he soon remembers that he got eggs thrown on him witch causes him to lose the challenge. Witch meant that Poppy and the Notes win the challenge. While the Notes are celebrating, Cloudy asks the losers to return to the bus for the elimanation ceremony. Goth Boy and Violet are about to kiss, until T.O.B.O.R. interrupts them because of the eggs. Then it was off to the ceremony for the Rockers witch meant it was going to be an elimanation! Everyone was pretty much in bad place but the first name was called out and it was T.O.B.O.R. and their were too left. It was either Mr.Weird or Mrs.Weirder and Mr.Weird was just safe from one vote. Yuki leaves with smirk on her face as the guys are happy to still stay when the Lame-o-sine drives off. 3:13 to LaLaLand The cast mates awaken to a hot day and are struggling to cool off. Violet develops a cold and Goth Boy once again tries, in vain, to get on her good side. Soon enough, Cloudy arrives with mics, announcing that the day's challenge will be based on the movie "Annie". The castmates stop at the stage, where they are given their first challenge: jump into the hour glass... to get a costume. Since the Screaming Music Notes won last week's challenge, Cloudy lets them go first. Violet heads up, but chooses to not jump. However, she falls off when a puffle pushes her off the edge. She manages to get a costume, but get the dress witch means she's Annie. Goth Boy volunteers to go next, thinking things can't be any worse, he gets a pink puffle instead of a costume. Goth Boy says he hates puffles especially pink ones but unfortunately the pink puffle heard and got it's jump rope and tied Goth Boy up. Poppy claimed the puffle and named it Cotton Candy witch is her favorite treat. Soon all the cast mates take their turns (except T.O.B.O.R. and Cotton Candy because there was no more costumes). Leaf jumps but gets the Witch costume, Paul got the Scarecrow costume, and Poppy got the Tin Man costume. Everyone got dressed up in their costumes but then Cloudy then says that they will all jump back in hour glass and hold their breath under sand. Everyone stayed down in the sand for only 5 seconds and Paul already had to go to the bathroom so he left. T.O.B.O.R. says that he could breathe under sand but then he gets some sand stuck in his system and then had some errors so he also left. Leaf, Paul, Poppy, and Violet couldn't stay down their for one more second so they all left. But Poppy soon remembers that she had Cotton Candy (who is now lost) so stays and looks for her, Goth Boy said he would help her so he stayed too. Poppy failed to find Cotton Candy and got out of the hour glass but Goth Boy was determined to find that puffle. Goth Boy soon found the puffle and won the challenge. Cloudy then started to call out the names, he first called Violet. After, he said Paul and Poppy. The puffle looked very scared, but Leaf didn't break a sweat. Cloudy calls the last name.........Cotton Candy. Leaf looks at everyone shocked and gets into the limo without saying a word. Category:Blog posts